My Little Girl
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: In which Urahara Kisuke becomes a daddy, and everyone else is confused and maybe slightly horrified. (parental!Urahara Kisuke / fem!Naruto / de-aged!Naruto / Arrancar!Naruto) Rated T for language and a bit of blood - posted an omake
1. My Little Girl

**Title:** My Little Girl

 **Description:** In which Urahara Kisuke becomes a daddy, and everyone else is confused and maybe slightly horrified.

 **Word Count:** 2,950

 **Warnings:** fem!Naru(Miyu), arrancar!Naru, paternal!Kisuke, child!Naru, Kisuke adopts Naru(Miyu), Kisuke/Miyu father-daughter fluff, fluff galore, a bit of language, possible OOC, doting-father!Kisuke

* * *

" _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._  
 _Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._  
 _Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._  
 _As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._ "

 _~My Little Girl by Tim McGraw~_

* * *

Urahara Kisuke stared.

Big blue eyes stared back.

He blinked, and so did the owner of the bright blue eyes.

The scientist couldn't help himself, for seated innocently in front of him -having been caught in the act of swiping candy from his store- was a young girl, who didn't look much older than eight or nine, with big blue eyes and long golden-blond hair tied back in twin braids, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek.

What truly caught Kisuke's attention, however, was the bone-like mask fragment that covered a fourth of her face; it was stark white, with red markings where her eyebrow would have been on the right side of her temple, and stuck up at the top like some sort of animal ear (from the shape it resembled a fox).

 _An Arrancar._

He had only ever read theories about the next evolution of Hollows, in which they removed their masks to gain more power.

But now one stood in front of him, her expression one of a deer who got caught in headlights, candy held tightly in tiny hands as her small form tensed, ready to bolt – in other words: anything but dangerous.

Really, it had started out a fairly normal day, or at least as normal a life an exiled shinigami could have. The shouten was empty, Tessai was visiting Hachigan and the Vizards, and Yoruichi was doing whatever it was she did, leaving Kisuke alone with his experiments when he had felt a flutter of Hollow-like reiatsu, that held an undercurrent of something almost shinigami about it. However it hadn't been familiar, so the ex-captain had collected his zanpakuto and flash-stepped to the store part of his home.

And so Kisuke found himself being pinned under a childlike gaze, the child's blue eyes peered up at him, wide and doe-like, and Kisuke felt his resolve crumble. The shopkeeper loosened his hold on Benihime's cane, and offered the small Arrancar child a (or at least what he hoped was) kind smile.

"Hey there, Sweetie." He greeted, crouching down to the tiny blonde's height and removing his hat, "What's your name?" That was when he noticed the crack in the fox-like mask, leading from one eye hole to where the mask reached her cheekbone.

– _odd_ …

"Du- Don't have one…" The little girl warbled, bottom lip quivering.

"Oh? You don't?" Kisuke said gently, inwardly panicking when the girl's bright blue eyes watered. "Do you want one?"

A blonde head nodded furiously, and Kisuke chuckled, running through the names he knew.

"How about… Miyu?" The girl paused, blinking up at him, before a shy smile stretched across her whiskered face.

"Un!"

A mischievous grin lifted the corner of Kisuke's lips and he fluttered his fan in front of his face. "It's such a short and adorable name!" The man chirped, "Just like you, Miyu-chan!"

The newly dubbed 'Miyu''s cheeks puffed up in indignation, "'m not cute and ad-dadorable! 'm strong!"

"So, Miyu-chan," Kisuke asked the tiny blonde Arrancar, who turned large cat-like blue eyes from the candy in her hands and towards the older blonde. "However did you find your way to my shop?"

He regretted asking almost immediately when the childish spark in Miyu's eyes faded, and those bright blue orbs became dark and haunted.

"I ran away… Th-there was a scary smiley-man with glasses…" Miyu said shakily, tugging nervously at her twin braids. "I-I don't remember what happened…"

 _Aizen._

Kisuke's own grey eyes darkened, there was only one 'scary smiley-man with glasses' that he knew of, and it would seem the traitorous former fukutaichou of the Fifth was extending his reach to Hollows in his search of power.

Miyu sniffled, biting her lip as she fiddled with the tattered white robe she wore, "I-I had nowhere else t'go... You felt like me..."

Kisuke's eyes softened once more, his thoughts racing a mile per second. "You have nowhere else to go?" He clarified, running a hand through his uncovered hair, and Miyu nodded.

Well, what the hell. It's not like he wasn't already attached to the tiny slip of a child.

"You can stay here with me, if you'd like."

And just like that, the lives of two lonely people became intertwined.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"

Kisuke grinned behind his fan, shadowed eyes shining with amusement as he watched Shinji point at the tiny blonde girl clinging to his back like a baby monkey as if the child had personally offended him, the other Vizards' expressions ranged from bemusement to outright shock.

Ah, how Kisuke loved the reactions his 'insanity' caused.

"Why Shinji-san, have you never seen a child before?"

Miyu was in her brand new gigai (specially designed to hide her Hollow reiatsu from all senses), wearing an adorably over-large orange hoodie with rabbit-like ears protruding from the hood pulled over her head, that hid the black shorts she wore from sight, long blue polka dotted socks, hair tied back with matching twin ribbons, and tiny orange shoes on her feet, the Hollow mask and whisker-marks nowhere in sight.

All together, she looked like a lovable little girl.

Shinji gaped, and Kisuke internally cackled as Miyu tittered. Both blondes wore matching cheeky grins, and the scientist could've sworn he'd heard Lisa mutter something along the lines of _kami they're multiplying._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A KID, MORON?!" Hiyori howled, at the same time Kensei said:

"A kid- as in a _living_ , breathing kid?"

Kisuke's grin widened and he snapped his fan closed, storing it in the front of his shirt for later. "This is my new daughter, Miyu. Miyu-chan, say hi to the weird people for daddy."

Miyu giggled, clapping small hands over her mouth to muffle her gigglesnorts as the Vizards shrieked in alarm. "Hiya!" She chirped brightly.

"Where the hell did you find this kid?" Shinji muttered, looking at the two grinning blondes.

"Oh, Miyu-chan here came to me. Didn't you sweetie?" He threw the last question to the little Arrancar on his back, who in reply hugged him around the neck.

"Miyu loves Tochan!"

A large beaming smile spread across Kisuke's face, and the ex-captain plucked his little girl from his back to squish her against his chest in a tight hug.

"Wah~ Tochan loves you too, Miyu-chan!"

* * *

Shihouin Yoruichi had seen many things in her life, but something that she had never seen before, never even _thought_ of seeing, was Urahara Kisuke as a doting father.

Overlord Supreme of the Universe? Sure.

Admitted into an insane asylum? More likely.

Getting punched in the face for saying something stupid at the wrong time? Most definitely.

But doting father? No. Never in a million years.

Nevertheless, here she was, staring at Kisuke's sleeping, lanky form thrown haphazardly across the couch, hat tilted to cover his face, and one arm being used to cushion his head while the other was wrapped protectively around the tiny child curled up on his chest.

Yoruichi couldn't help but find the sight adorable.

* * *

"You do realize that's a kid, right?" Isshin said incredulously, eyes on the small blonde girl perched on Urahara's lap. "As in a living, breathing human being. Not some sort of science experiment."

Kisuke pouted, chin resting on Miyu's blonde head. "Of course I know that, Isshin-san!" The shopkeeper whined.

The former Shiba stared at his friend, face deadpan.

"So little faith!" Kisuke sniffled in overdramatic sadness. "Why do you all doubt me?"

"We have perfectly valid reasons for that."

"So mean!"

* * *

Before Miyu found her Daddy, she remembered nothing but pain.

Pain and a scary smiling man with glasses who wanted to use her, but then attacked her when she said no.

Then there was pain, and nothing.

She woke up in a place she didn't know, and all alone.

Miyu hated being alone.

But Daddy promised she'd never be alone again, and Miyu trusted her Daddy.

* * *

Ichigo really didn't understand Urahara Kisuke.

The man was as eccentric as his father, crazy, and had more secrets then Ichigo had ever seen before, and was definitely one of the most dangerous people Ichigo had even met. Yet at the same time the man was helping him, training him to become stronger (in an odd, twisted sort of way).

Ichigo had never imagined the man would be a father.

(Sure, he had Ururu and Jinta, but they were more like employees then they were Urahara's children)

But then he met Urahara Miyu, a little blonde girl with a smile that seemed to radiate sunshine and sparkles, and reminded Ichigo of his own younger sisters.

He'd always had a weak spot for children.

Watching the small girl, who didn't look much older than seven wearing an odd orange bunny-like sweater, clamber up Urahara's back as if it was a jungle gym had definitely been a sight, and seeing Urahara drop everything to scoop the girl into a spinning hug was shocking, and maybe a little scarring.

"Hiya!" Ichigo looked down at the tiny blue-eyed girl who had finally escaped the crazy shopkeeper's grasp and now stood before him, barely reaching past his knees. "I'm Miyu! Who're you?"

The orange-haired teen blinked, "Eh? Kurosaki Ichigo."

Miyu beamed, "Strawberry!" She chirped brightly, and Ichigo's brow twitched.

"I'm not a strawberry, you brat!"

The little girl only giggled, blue eyes sparkling with amusement that reminded him of Urahara, all she needed was a fan and the image would be complete.

A weak spot for children indeed...

* * *

They were losing.

It was the thought that ran through the minds of every single shinigami as they watched as their comrades fell one by one, cut down by Aizen's hand (directly and indirectly).

Kisuke let out a pained wheeze as he clutched his side - _ribs, didn't feel broken, most likely fractured_ \- and prepared to throw himself back into the fight.

He froze, his heart stopping when a familiar reistsu signature flooded the air.

 _Miyu._

What was she doing in fake Karakura? And out of her gigai, too.

Kisuke, pale faced and wide eyed, spun, eyes landing on the small figure in white standing meters away, fox-like mask fragment glinting in the sunlight, and slit-pupilled blue eyes narrowed as she held a katana too big for her body.

Their eyes met, and a small, sad smile stretched across his daughter's lips, before she drew two fingers across the flat of her blade as if in slow motion, leaving a pulsing red glow in their wake.

" _Gareki ni teigen: [reduce to rubble]_ Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Red reiatsu swept across the area, reducing the buildings to rubble, yet not harming the combatants, and when it cleared where the small child once stood, was a teenage girl with long golden-blonde hair, red eyes glowing from under the shadows cast by the fox-like mask that covered the top half of her face, and nine fluffy red tails swaying around her.

Then, faster then they could blink, she was gone, hurtling towards Aizen with a snarl.

The megalomaniac, for his part, looked only a little surprised as he lifted his blade to deflect Miyu's clawed attack.

"So," Aizen sneered as the metal of his zanpakuto screeched against Miyu's claws. "You finally showed your face, Kyuubi. I'm surprised you survived."

A mocking smirk curled Miyu's lips, fanged canines glinting. " **I am no longer known as Kyuubi, Aizen. My name is Miyu.** " She used Aizen's momentum to her advantage, jumping into the air with a graceful backflip and landing lightly on all fours before lunging forward once more.

Aizen was forced to dodge the Arrancar's attack, "How long will you be able to maintain this form, Kyuubi?" The man asked smoothly, ignoring the girl's warning snarl at the name.

Kisuke had to force himself not to attack as he watched Miyu and Aizen exchange blow after blow, neither slowing, he couldn't risk hitting Miyu.

Then Miyu found an opening, she rushed forward so quickly she left behind an afterimage and blood sprayed the air.

Surprised, Aizen stumbled away, blood leaking from the claw marks that had been gouged into his shoulder, a wince on his face.

Miyu smirked, " **I see you remembered that my claws are acidic.** "

Aizen's expression was one of fascination, as if he had found a particularly interesting specimen, and he chuckled. "You are so much weaker than the last we fought, Kyuubi, and I am much stronger. You lost last time. Holding this form exhausts you."

Then he was gone.

And a bloodied blade burst through Miyu's back.

A scream of denial lodged itself in Kisuke's throat, his mouth open in a silent yell as he watched Aizen jerk his weapon out of her body and step back.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Kyuubi."

* * *

Miyu felt the burning pain of Aizen's zanpakuto pierced her abdomen before tearing out her back.

She heard her father's choked cry of denial.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Kyuubi."

She wanted to shout a denial - she wasn't Kyuubi, she had never been Kyuubi. That had simply been an alias she had taken when the name Naruto was too painful to bare.

Then Aizen was gone, she could hear a commotion happening and saw a flash of silver hair.

( _Ichimaru Gin? She remembered the odd man with the fake smile.)_

"-yu! _Miyu_!"

She blinked drowsily as her vision refocused, taking in a familiar face, no longer grinning but pale and drawn, grey eyes wide and panicked. "T-Tochan?"

A shaky smile spread across her father's (not Namikaze Minato - she would never get the chance to see her birth father's face again) face. "Yeah, sweetie, it's me."

Miyu hummed, trying laboriously to blink back the darkness that threatened to drown her.

"What are you doing here, Miyu?"

Miyu looked at the blonde man who had become her father, who had let her into his life despite knowing what she was and taken her in. "I wanted to help."

Her father chuckled wetly, and a small smile lifted her lips as she felt the last of her mask crumble, leaving her entire face open and uncovered.

"You need to go finish this, tochan..." She told him, gripping his arm as tightly as she could. "Go beat Aizen. Ichigo needs help."

He opened his mouth, as if to protest, and Miyu tightened her grip.

"I love you, tochan. Go beat the crazy man."

* * *

Kisuke stared down at the sleeping face of his daughter, and finally felt like he could relax a little. Miyu was out of danger, and now she was resting.

When he had returned to the place where he had left a half-conscious Miyu, having ditched Ichigo in the care of his friends, to find her reverted back to child-size with the two oldest captains seated next to her, Kisuke would admit he had panicked.

 _Kisuke darted forward as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him, stumbling the last few steps to reach the unconscious form of his little girl, and gripping Benihime in white-knuckled fists._

 _He had snarled a warning at the two haggard looking captains, barely registering the green of healing kido glowing around Ukitake's hands in his desperate attempt to get to Miyu's too-still body._

(The logical part of his mind was a little unhinged at the time, and had not yet computed that Ukitake would not harm a child, even if said child was an Arrancar)

 _It was only when he had held Miyu in his arms that tension had bled from his frame (still present though - just because these two captains hadn't harmed her, didn't mean others would follow their lead._

And now here he was, seated in the Fourth beside his daughter's bedside, watching the small Arrancar breath, comforting himself with the fact that _yes, she was alive, they were all alive_.

They had won, Aizen was sealed and defeated.

"Tochan?"

Kisuke blinked, having only just realized he had dozed off for a moment, to find sleepy blue eyes peering at him from under blonde bangs. Without a second thought, the shopkeeper threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around his daughter's body in a tight, but gentle hug.

"You're alright... You're alright..." He breathed shakily, tightening his grip on Miyu, who failed momentarily before returning the hug. Kisuke's body shook as he finally allowed himself to fully relax now that his little girl had opened her eyes.

"Tochan- are you crying?"

Yes, yes he was. And he made no motion to dry his eyes.

"I love you, sweetie. I love you." He whispered into her hair, gripping Miyu tighter, as if she would vanish if he let go.

The war had just ended, there were funerals to prepare, wounded to tend to. Ichigo had lost all his spiritual powers, and the shinigami were in shambles -

"Love you more, tochan."

-But for now, he would simply allow himself to bask in the life that his little girl radiated, and hold her tight, because they were both still alive.

* * *

 _ **Honestly, what the hell am I doing with my life? It's past midnight and I'm writing parental!Kisuke/Naru fluff.**_

 _ **Urg.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this completely random, not very well thought out one-shot I wrote for you. I have no idea what just happened here other then the fact that I was thinking about what a weirdly over-protective, doting father Urahara Kisuke would be and this was born.**_

 _ **I have no plan on making an continuations of this, if you want to do something, feel free.**_

 _ **Have a good night everyone!**_

 _ **~Uzu out!**_

 _ **(Gotta get some sleep, damnit)**_


	2. Omake

**Omake**

 **Description:** In which Miyu makes a new friend, and Kisuke swears his daughter is going to give him a heart attack one day.

 **Word Count:** 695

* * *

The tension in the air could be cut with a zanpakuto.

Kisuke stood stiffly before the Captain-Commander, Miyu cradled at his waist, out of her gigai, leaving her mask fragment open for all to see, and surround his fellow exiles, plus one Kurosaki Ichigo.

Old Man Yamamoto had not changed in the 100 years they'd been gone, still as an imposing figure as always, despite being covered in bandaged as a result of their war against Aizen. The Captains were also in varying states of injury, and the empty spaces were shockingly noticeable.

"Urahara Kisuke," Yamamoto rumbled, rapping his staff on the wooden floor sharply to silence the room. "Who is the Arrancar child?"

Kisuke stiffened, and he could feel those around him do the same. His smile was nonexistent, his hat missing, still in the room in Fourth he had been occupying, leaving his stormy grey eyes unshadowed.

Miyu, sensing the tension, squirmed in his arms, tightening her grip on Kisuke's green haori.

"She's my daughter."." Kisuke stated in a coldly polite voice, eyes dark with unvoiced threats.

"She's a Hollow!" Soi-Fon objected, "An Arrancar! They were on Aizen's side!"

"And Aizen was a Shinigami." Kisuke retorted, "By your logic, all Shinigami should be condemned for the actions of one."

"Besides, she fought on our side." Ichigo spoke up, shifting do he placed himself in front of Miyu and, by extension, Kisuke. "The kid almost died fighting in your war."

Kisuke's shoulders stiffened at the reminder.

"I was never on Aizen's side, if that's what your worried about." Miyu suddenly spoke up, squirming in Kisuke's arms until her father let her down. The moment her bare feet touch the wooden floor, the small Arrancar trotted forward until she stood in front of the mismatched group before dipping down into a 90 degree bow. "He came to me- tried to recruit me. He wasn't very happy when I said no." Her expression suddenly became one of childish joy, a great contrast of her previous solemn visage. "I've been lonely for a long time, but Tochan took me in! He said I don't have'ta be lonely anymore!" She bounced a little on her feet, grinning brightly. "I love my Tochan a lot!" Her smile suddenly darkened into something almost threatening, and Kisuke wondered if anyone was getting headaches from her sudden mood/personality-swings. "Kill me, if that's what you want. I won't stop you. However, if you even make a motion towards my family and friends, I'm afraid we'll find ourselves at an impasse."

Yamamoto looked down his nose at the tiny child standing before him, "Are you threatening me, young'un?"

"Oh, no!" Miyu chirped, clapping her hands together innocently. "I'm promising you. And I _never_ break my promise."

"What makes you think I will allow you to go through with your _promise_?" Yamamoto rumbled, raising to his feet.

Kisuke stiffened, and felt Shinji grab his elbow to stop him from lunging forward and making the situation any worse than it already was.

It would seem there was no need, because Yamamoto released a deep chuckle of deep amusement, "Such a brave child. Well, what is your name, young'un?"

Miyu grinned brightly and dipped into another respectful bow, "My name's Urahara Miyu! It's nice to meetcha!"

Yamamoto rapped his cane on the floor once more, "Well, then. Urahara Miyu, you have no need to worry. We will not harm you, nor your family and friends."

Kisuke the breath he had not been aware he had been holding, gripping his chest.

His little girl was going to give him a heart attack one day.

* * *

 _ **Well, I had no intention of doing anything more for this random plot bunny, but here I am again.**_ _ **I really need to stop being such a push-over...**_

 _ **Here's an Omake for your amusement, including the Shinigami.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, and please excuse any spelling mistakes you might see. I wrote this in marketing class and didn't really get the chance to look up the proper spelling.  
**_

 _ **~Uzu**_


End file.
